


beautiful in white

by fluffantasy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 18:23:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffantasy/pseuds/fluffantasy
Summary: where jeonghan was dragged back to LA and seungcheol sings for his boyfriend's own wedding.or a fic i made because my sister was singing beautiful in white all the time.





	beautiful in white

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a chaptered fic but i'm rlly not good at chaptered fics so here is the highlight!! pls be aware that this was not proofread AT ALL because i wrote it before sleeping so pls understand any mistakes i may have made and enjoy reading uwu!!

"Wait," Joshua got up, "Chungha's calling me," he answered the call, "Yes, Chungha? ... For your dance competition? Okay, good luck! ... Who? ... Come on, just tell me! ... What?! Send me the picture! ... When? Of course now!"

 

Wonwoo got worried, "What was that, Josh? Why did you shout all of a sudden?" Joshua sighed, "Well, Chungha told me something," Seungcheol's ears perked up, "Was it about Jeonghan?" "Kind of." Joshua looked away. They heard a 'ding!' coming from Joshua's phone, it must be Chungha's message.

 

**"Isn't this Jeonghan? Then why is he with a girl? He's with Seungcheol now, right?"**

 

It was meant for Joshua only, but Seungcheol and Wonwoo got ahead of them, which resulted in the oldest being brokenhearted, "Hannie..."

 

"Seungcheol... it might not be him," the youngest among them tried to lighten up Seungcheol's mood. "No, Wonwoo. He came from LA, that's it. And his side profile, I know it well. Just one look and I know it's him," the oldest snapped.

 

"So, what will you do?" Joshua asked him. "I don't know, I'll go to LA and confront him there. He didn't say a word during my birthday, so, maybe he's gotten someone he likes over me," Seungcheol answered.

 

"If you're going to LA, I'm coming with you too," Joshua said then Wonwoo shouted his name. "What? It's not like we're still dating! I'm over him and he's over me!" Seungcheol and Joshua used to date before him and Jeonghan were a thing, but after the break up they were both pretty chill and became the best of friends. "If you two are going then I'm coming too! I'll pay for our tickets," Wonwoo said to them.

 

—

 

"Choi Seungcheol's here? ... Okay, make sure that news gets out, okay? ... What news? Of course, my son's wedding! He can't miss this! ... Do your job properly, I want him to arrive on the wedding day, get it? And make him the singer, or else," and just like that, Jeonghan's dad hung up on his secretary with a smirk on his lips. He likes things to go his way, and it seems it's all gonna do fine.

 

—

 

Too much foot traffic in the LAX Terminal for 10AM. They just arrived after a 15-hour flight from Incheon and the trio are now exhausted to even walk, but Seungcheol is determined to find his boyfriend and end things on a straight note.

 

They rode a taxi bound to the AirBNB they booked. Good thing it was only a ten-minute ride from the airport terminal or they could've slept all the way.

 

"What the—" Wonwoo said as the two speed up to him. Wonwoo was watching the news on the TV while the two unpacked their belongings. The news on the TV was a shock to all of them, starting off with the headline,

 

"Y Group's Yoon Jeonghan to continue postponed wedding with Kwon Corporation's Kwon Eunbi tomorrow"

 

And at that moment, Seungcheol knew it was his fault.

 

—

 

It was the day of the wedding. The trio had arrived at the venue. It was very high-class. All the guests had a political look to them and they were living luxuries. After all, it was the wedding of the two company heirs, who are they to interfere, right? Jeonghan was this handsome, classy, and rich company heir and Eunbi was this beautiful, kind, and rich company heir while Seungcheol was just completely out of their league. He was this struggling student juggling his job and med school, he didn't really fit into them, so it made sense that Jeonghan would pick Eunbi over him.

 

A stressed woman who seemed to be the wedding planner approached Seungcheol and his friends and said, "Do any of you know how to sing?" "We don—" "Oh yes we do madam!" Joshua cut off Seungcheol enthusiastically, "Actually this man right here," Wonwoo points to Seungcheol, "is a very great singer among the three of us!" The wedding planner smiled, "Great! You will be singing for today's wedding! Don't worry, I'll pay you twice, okay? Just wait inside the hall and I'll give you the go signal whenever you need to do your entrance and sing for the newlyweds!"

 

Seungcheol needed only a moment to confront Jeonghan, but everything just got worse.

 

—

 

They were inside the wedding hall now, and Seungcheol was still ranting non-stop about how their situation was screwed and that there's now way getting out of this and that they need to go back in Korea. His rants were cut off when the emcee announced that the wedding will start. Seungcheol looked for Jeonghan who was there, standing with his blonde hair styled beautifully and his tuxedo that fit him perfectly. Seungcheol would do anything to see his boyfriend wear that to their own wedding, but it seemed like it wasn't gonna happen anytime now with their situation.

 

And there was Eunbi. The beautiful bride just the perfect fit for Jeonghan. She was walking in with her beautiful white wedding dress, accompanied by her father. Every graceful step she took, Jeonghan was amazed, and Seungcheol could see that.

 

After the formal wedding ceremony (don't ask Seungcheol how he survived it because clearly, he wanted to bail on it several times but he knew he can't), the wedding planner gave the go signal to Seungcheol to prepare for his performance.

 

"And now, a special singer has come to us to sing for this lovely couple in their special day. Please welcome him with a warm round of applause!" The emcee said.

 

Seungcheol walked straight into the stage with his eyes fixed on Jeonghan. On the other hand, Jeonghan was amazed at every second Seungcheol got closer. He was amazed, scared, excited, and in love, all those feelings came crashing through his body.

 

Seungcheol grabbed the microphone and said, "To the newlyweds, congratulations. This one's for you." He felt the rhythm of the piano to his favorite wedding song.

 

_Not sure if you know this_

_But when we first met_

_I got so nervous I couldn't speak_

_In that very moment_

_I found the one and_

_My life had found its missing piece_

 

Ironic that this was their planned wedding song, but he was now singing it at his own's boyfriend's wedding.

 

_So as long as I live I love you_

_Will have and hold you_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_And from now till my very last breath_

_This day I'll cherish_

_You look so beautiful in white_

_Tonight_

 

Seungcheol was close to tearing up but he had to hold it, of course. He wouldn't want everyone here to know what he was after for.

 

_What we have is timeless_

_My love is endless_

_And with this ring I say to the world_

_You're my every reason_

_You're all that I believe in_

_With all my heart I mean every word_

 

It hurt him. That the love of his life was now married to another. And that it will never be him.

 

_And if a daughter is what our future holds_

_I hope she has your eyes_

_Finds love like you and I did_

_But if ahe falls her down we let her go_

_I'll walk ber down the aisle_

_She'll look so beautiful in white_

 

This verse hurt him the most. The thought that his loved one will be spending his future with another, it just hurt him. He wanted to cry so bad, but he can't.

 

As soon as the song ended, Seungcheol said, "Again, congratulations to the newlyweds. I sincerely hope you have a great marriage life," and he went to his friends directly to drag them out of the venue. As soon as he got out of the hall, he sat to the floor and cried. He didn't care if he was making a scene or whatever, he just wanted to let it out so bad, all the pain he's been carrying.

 

—

 

"Let's go out for a walk," Wonwoo chimed in. Joshua was just casually scrolling on his phone while Seungcheol hasn't stopped crying ever since. "C'mon hyung! The world doesn't revolve around him, okay? We'll be leaving early at the morning tomorrow, let's enjoy the LA streets!" Wonwoo encouraged him to get up and before he knew it, he was out and free.

 

While they were headed to a playground, Seungcheol spotted a familiar back silhouette standing. He knew who it was, and e knew that his friends set him up just to meet him. He looked at his back to scold them but then, no sign of Wonwoo or Joshua. He sighed as he made his way to the playground.

 

Jeonghan heard footsteps. He was certain that it was Seungcheol. He got out to the playground just for fresh air, not expecting to meet his boyfriend here. "S-seungcheol?" He stuttered.

 

"So, how was it? Hurting me?" Seungcheol stopped as he got closer to Jeonghan, he stopped at the right distance between them. "Seungcheol—" he cut off Jeonghan, "That was the least I expect when I get here, for your marriage to be pushed through. I thought you and Eunbi were just dating, but it was worse. But you know, it all ended up like that."

 

"Remember when you said you wouldn't leave me? Because everyone left me? You said you would stay by my side and you wouldn't let anything happen to me. But what happened now, Jeonghan? You hurt me. For two years of us living together, we never forgot a special date. Birthdays, anniversaries, but what happened? You forgot my birthday. How stupid I was for believing that you weren't home because you were out picking a present for me, but I waited until midnight, Jeonghan. I waited until 12 AM until my eyes were about to fall out because I was really tired from work and I had to wait for you. But nothing came. Not even a note, or a text! Even if you were here in LA during that time already, you could've texted me! How hard was it to say that, 'Hey Cheol, happy birthday. I'm here at LA and I'm breaking up with you because I'm dating another.' huh? You wanted me to wait for months, that was it, right? Two months. For those two months, I trusted you and I never laid my eyes on anyone. Because I loved you. Even if we had no connection to each other now. I held on to our dying relationship because I fought for us, because I loved you, Jeonghan. I loved you so much to the point that I would defend you when people said you left me for another. I loved you so much to the point that I would imagine that you were still with me in the apartment. I loved you so much to the point that I went here to LA to fix things up. I loved you so much to the point I had to give up on us."

 

"Seungcheol, please understand that I had to leave because my afther threatened me to hurt you if I didn't come with him," Jeonghan was now crying, but Seungcheol was crying even harder. "Threatened you? Those threats made you a coward Jeonghan. They made you a coward because you didn't fight for us! For our relationship! For me! You let your dad control you, your decisions. Maybe you didn't love me that much, Jeonghan. Maybe you didn't."

 

"Maybe if you once cared about me you would know how much I love you! I risked being in Korea just to be with you! I went back here with my dad because I don't want you getting hurt! I did it for us! I did it and thought ways for me to get out of this marriage and that I would be happy with you! Seungcheol please! Stop thinking that the world revolves around you beacuse it doesn't! I fought for us and I am still! You gave up on us, so that makes you a coward too!" Their voices were now loud.

 

"I gave up on us because I was tired of waiting! I gave up on us because I was tored of being left all the time! And no, I don't think the world revolves around me. I think the world revolves on us but now, I don't know about it. You were the bigger coward, Jeonghan. You could've said no to your father, but I guess, it was never us you prioritized," Seungcheol then turned his back to Jeonghan.

 

Jeonghan sniffled, "W-what do I have to do to make things right, Cheollie?"

 

"There's nothing, Jeonghan. The only thing to do to make things right is to end this relationship," Seungcheol said coldly.

 

"S-seungcheol—"

 

"Face it Jeonghan, you have a wife, and a big company at your hands now. I don't need to be labeled as the gay mistress for you. Face the reality. Forget me. Forget Choi Seungcheol," and that's when Seungcheol walked away, crying while leaving a broken Jeonghan on the sand, crying harder. It wasn't only Jeonghan's world that was broken, but also Seungcheol's. They were each other's shield, but now, they were both shattered by each other. Well, the two of them says to themselves, always, it's for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> if you came this far, well then, thank you sm for reading this fic!! it rlly rlly means a lot to me uwu


End file.
